Ghris
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Ghris | jname=グリス | tmname=Ghris | image=Traveler XY.png | size=125px | caption=Ghris | gender=Male | hometown=Arche Valley | region=Kalos | relatives=Meray (great-granddaughter), Baraz (great-grandson) | anime=yes | epnum=M18 | epname=Hoopa and the Clash of Ages | enva=Wayne Grayson| java=Toshiyuki Morikawa | }} (Japanese: グリス Ghris) is a character who appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. He is Meray and Baraz's great-grandfather. In the English dub, he is not named, and is only referred to as the Traveler (Japanese: 旅人 Traveler). History One hundred years ago, when Dahara City was still a small village, appeared to the townspeople and granted them wishes in return for food. The townspeople wanted to see it in battle, so they had Hoopa battle strong Pokémon. Hoopa eventually got carried away with fighting and started to summon Legendary Pokémon like , , and to test its strength. The cataclysmic battle that ensued between these immensely powerful Pokémon nearly destroyed Dahara City in the process. Having foreseen this event, Ghris had made the Prison Bottle on the site where Dahara Tower would later be built using the Splash, Flame and Earth Plates. In the midst of Hoopa's destructive battle, Ghris stepped forward and sealed Hoopa in the Prison Bottle. Ghris then hid the Prison Bottle in a cave. With its evil power gone, Hoopa transformed into Hoopa Confined and went to live with Ghris in his hometown Arche Valley. Many years later, when his great-grandchildren Baraz and Meray were still young, Ghris still lived in Arche Valley as a very aged man, and regularly met up with his great-grandchildren and Hoopa. Though it is unclear exactly when he passed away, Ghris was noted by Baraz to have died sometime prior to the events of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Both Baraz and Meray hoped that they had pleased him by bringing peace between Hoopa's two forms and restoring its true power. Character While little of Ghris's personality is known, he is shown to have great courage, approaching Hoopa even in the midst of its violent rampage in order to trap it in the Prison Bottle. He is also stern towards Hoopa in the early years of its confinement, when it still misbehaved in attempts to regain its powers. However, much later in his life, he had become significantly more mellow, accepting Hoopa as a part of his family alongside his beloved great-grandchildren Meray and Baraz. Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=森川智之 Toshiyuki Morikawa‎ |da=Jan Tellefsen |en=Wayne Grayson |fi=Aku Laitinen |pl=Krzysztof Szczepaniak |es_eu=Nacho Aramburu}} In the manga In the movie adaptations Ghris appeared in . Trivia * The name Ghris is referred to in the dub, the Traveler, was the only name he was given in pre-release materials for the film in Japan. His actual name of Ghris was first revealed in the film's credits. * While not clarified in the film itself, it is noted in the manga adaptation that his death was what prompted Meray and Baraz to begin their quest to restore Hoopa's power. Category:Deceased anime characters Category:Male characters de:Ghris es:Ghris fr:Ghris it:Ghris ja:グリス zh:古利斯